Left in the Dust
by SmallNeko
Summary: "The days seem to go by so slowly now. The hope I had shattered like a broken mirror and fell from my hands. Even when I try to grasp it again, it always cuts my hands, and I drop it once again. It's hard to go on living when one of the most important people in your life leaves you forever, and they aren't coming back. Not ever." Rated T for language


The days seem to go by so slowly now. The hope I had shattered like a broken mirror and fell from my hands. Even when I try to grasp it again, it always cuts my hands, and I drop it once again. It's hard to go on living when one of the most important people in your life leaves you forever, and they aren't coming back.

Not ever.

A year ago, I had a friend. His name was Kenny, and he always had new curse words in his back pocket. It made me laugh every time he told me a joke with one of those words in it. I wrote them all down somewhere, but as of late I can't remember where I placed them.

My other friends Kyle, he's still my super best friend, and Cartman, he barely ever could be considered a friend, both stuck with Kenny and I through the years of their hatred for each other. It felt like they kind of just stuck together with us because they didn't want to leave us. They're our friends, and they know how to keep everyone laughing when one of us is dealing with something troublesome.

The friendship the four of us had only broke apart when people took sides. One time I was split away from Kenny when he sided with Cartman about something. I don't recall what it was, but it didn't do our relationship well.

Last year, the four of us had started to drift apart from each other. Kyle and Cartman went their separate ways, leaving Kenny and I in the dust. Kyle told me he'd hang out with us only when Cartman wasn't there.

We agreed to it, but it wasn't the same without Cartman there to make us laugh, so we hung out with Cartman every once in a while. Even then it wasn't the same without Kyle. Kenny and I were getting sick of the two of them always squabbling over useless things, and because of that, we didn't hang out with either of them for a time.

Muggy and cold winter days passed us by, and all we ever talked about was Kyle and Cartman. Sometimes, though, we had fun just with the two of us. As flakes of snow fell from the midnight sky, Kenny and I stood on the frozen Stark's Pond. We gazed down at the ice and skid rocks across it with smiles on our faces.

Kenny fell on his butt for the fourth time after trying to slide on it and decided to just stay down on the ground. I joined him on the icy pond as words left his mouth.

"Hey Stan," He took two rocks and placed them over his eyes. "Look, I have stone eyes!" Giggling at his actions, I took some too and juggled them in my hands before putting them over my eyes, blocking my sight. The rocks were rough and sharp, almost enough to cut my hands.

After throwing those rocks across the ice once again, Kenny's laughter died down, and for once I heard actual silence. There seemed to be no sound in the world, just snowflakes and a faint sorrow floating in the air.

Kenny gazed down into the ice, breathing steadily. His breath faded into the air like a puff of smoke as snowflakes fell into his hair, creating an icy veneer. Everything seemed still at that moment. He didn't move an inch or glance at me; he only stared at the ice with a woeful gaze.

"Do you think things will ever be the same?" He softly spoke, not daring to look up. I stared at him for another moment with one thought on my mind: Kenny really doesn't want the four of us to leave each other forever.

"Well..." My voice fluctuated with uncertainty, "I can't guarantee that things will go back to the way they were in fourth grade, but...I also can't say that we'll separate forever..."

Kenny stood up, dropping the rocks in his hands. "I...I need to go home now."

And with that, he left. I sat on the frozen pond, watching him walk away. All I wondered now was, why is he so sad all of a sudden? Nothing in my mind could stop me from finding out.

**A/N:**** My first Stenny fic. I hope you like it so far, I really tried with this one. Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
